


Rendezvous by the Flower Shrine

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Sappho's Violet (Femslash February 2019) [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Flowers, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: [Day 9: Lavender]Corinne waits for her lover in a field of lavender.





	Rendezvous by the Flower Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I used to have lavender by my entrance doorstep, when I was a child.  
> I've never known how lavender had ever survived there, in the cold-ass north of the country, but it was there and I hated its smell, when I was a little fucker trying not to get bored in a neighborhood where everyone was either old or childless.  
> I missed this bunch of lavender, for some reason. I can't tell if I just made it up in my mind someday and never let go of it, or it actually existed before, but... I guess I'll never know. Perhaps it wasn't even lavender to begin with.

Corinne had known for the longest time about the strange, miraculous field of lavender near her city, where her sisters and she used to play when they were kids.  Nobody knew how it could have come to life and possibly survived: lavender was a plant associated with the south of the country for a reason, and the harsher, colder temperatures shifts of her humid region should have made the lavender die; but it hadn’t, it survived, and nobody dared touching the field in case the miracle would go away as soon as the greedy human hand touched its soil.

 

Despite the uniqueness of the place, it was fairly unknown and discreet, allowing people to secretly meet together without being seen or heard, a haven of sorts for lost souls who tried to escape from the grip of reality and society alike, the privilege of accessing silence, tranquillity, serenity and discretion all at once in one, pretty spot hidden away behind small woods and a watergang. It was the upmost perfect hiding spot, the best place to have a rendezvous in, and she would have only shared its location with her most trusted ones: her sisters and her best friends, the people she was sure would never betray her and people she was certain she’d never betray.

 

If she was there today, looking at the warm sun of July, the breeze gently moving the lavender flowers around her, a Provencal atmosphere setting in the cold plains of Calais’s surroundings, it was because someone else needed the shelter away from society. Corinne had always been lucky with her family: her older sister was bisexual just like she was, and her parents and younger sister were supportive; so they had celebrated when she told them she was now dating another girl, and said girlfriend was invited over shortly thereafter to meet the in-laws… Funny times her lover couldn’t have ever lived with her frigid sisters and absent, homophobic parents; heartwarming times she wanted to give this lovey girlfriend of hers as they embraced each other in the perfume of lavender.

 

Eventually, Corinne’s eyes shimmered when she spotted a familiar figure running to her on her short legs, brown hair flowing in the wind. Teenage love and hormones filled the air around them, her heart suddenly jumping up and down as the loved one got closer and closer, until she had her girlfriend in her arms and was making her spin around, happy and relieved to see her there. The taste of freedom was on both of their tongues, and she made sure to spread it by kissing her as passionately as a seventeen-year-old girl with little dating experiences before could.

 

“Nobody is going to find us here, right?” Juliette asked, looking around, slightly concerned about being spotted.

“Nobody knows about this place, and I’ll make sure nobody will ever know.”

Another kiss on the lips, another attempt at showing her passion through gestures instead of words she had always been clumsier with anyway.


End file.
